Jorin Sol
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = | thuiswereld = | vader = | moeder = | getrouwdmet = | kinderen = | sterfte = 0 ABY | titel = Lieutenant | bijnaam = | functie = Rebel Alliance wiskundige | species = Mens | geslacht = Man | lengte = | haarkleur = Bruin | oogkleur = | wapen = | vervoer = | affiliatie = Rebel Alliance Galactic Empire (brainwash) }} Jorin Sol was een wiskundige in dienst van de Rebel Alliance. Tijdens de Galactic Civil War werd hij echter gevangennomen en gebrainwashed too het Empire. Biografie Jabiim Jorin Sol vergezelde Leia Organa, Luke Skywalker en Nera Dantels naar Jabiim om aan de oproep van de Jabiimi Loyalists hun leider, Nolan Gillmunn, te beantwoorden. Sol ging mee om vast te stellen wat de Jabiimi zouden nodig hebben in hun strijd tegen de Jabiimi Nationalists en het Galactic Empire. Jorin Sol was een bescheiden persoon die zijn rol wist te minimaliseren. Tijdens de aanval van het Empire vluchtte Jorin met Tal Hesz op een 74-Z Speeder Bike. Sol was eerst gevangengezet, net als de andere Rebellen, nadat de Loyalists hoorden dat Luke de zoon was van de gehate Anakin Skywalker. Terwijl Leia en Nera ontsnapten, werd de Speeder Bike van Hesz en Sol gegrepen door het Empire en naar de Resolute van Darth Vader gebracht. Daar bleek dat Hesz de Alliance en Sol had verraden door hem uit te leveren aan Vader. Sol wist kostbare informatie over strategische basissen en bewegingen van de Rebel Fleet. Kalist VI Sol werd weggevoerd en naar de strafkolonie op Kalist VI gebracht, waar hij na talloze uren van folteringen eindelijk de algoritmen gaf die werden gebruikt in de planning van de evacuatie van Yavin 4. Sol werd er gefolterd door Imperial Intelligence en Officer Zuud. Uiteindelijk werd Sol gered door een team van de Rebel Alliance, met onder andere Luke Skywalker en Deena Shan. Toen Sol ging overgeplaatst worden, liet Zuud zijn escorte 'opzettelijk' uitschakelen door de vermomde Stormtroopers van de Alliance. Niemand had een vermoeden wat Imperial Intelligence met Sol had uitgespookt. Aan boord van de Rebel Dream bevond Jorin zich in een Bacta Rejuvenation Tank, maar plotseling kroop hij uit de tank en verraste hij bijna Deena Shan. Hij trok naar de brug van het schip waar hij iedereen, inclusief Leia, neerschoot. Sol kwam terug tot de werkelijkheid en vertelde aan Luke dat hij gebrainwashed was en dat het Empire op komst was. Terwijl Luke af moest rekenen met Janek Sunber, probeerde Solo aan Tungo Li te vragen om de Rebellenvloot te laten vertrekken. Toen de Rebel One in Hyperspace ging, wachtte Darth Vader de vloot op aan de andere kant van Hyperspace. De vloot leed zware verliezen, maar kon overleven. Nadat hij weer wat van zijn bewustijn had gehouden, vertrok de Rebel Dream in Hyperspace door toedoen van Jorin die daarbij het leven liet. Jorin Sol werd postuum geëerd als een held. Bron *Star Wars Empire: In the Shadows of Their Fathers *Star Wars Empire: The Wrong Side of the War *Star Wars Rebellion: My Brother, My Enemy *The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia category:Rebel Alliance personeel